


mondlicht

by caesarjoestar, imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Werewolves, distention, jason crytypes a bit in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: The creature leaned down over him, sniffing his hair and along his neck when Jason very suddenly felt something big, long and hard poking against the wounds on his back.Oh God, oh fuck, OH GOD.





	mondlicht

**Author's Note:**

> **Size Difference** | **Distension** | **Knotting** | Breathplay
> 
> title from "mondlicht" by xmal deutschland

A full moon shone brightly above him as mud squelched underneath his boots while Jason tried to stealthily sneak around the forest looking for his target. This was only the second mission Bruce had trusted him to do on his own and he didn’t want to fuck it up. He still didn’t particularly like or get on with Bruce but it was more for the rest of the family (Alfred especially.) But being part of the Bat-clan meant that you had to abide by Bruce’s rules.

He saw a sliver of someone up ahead of him, clicking the safety off his gun (filled with rubber bullets) and readied himself to attack. However, his cover was blown when a wolf howled from behind him. Too close behind him. His target turned to look at him and her eyes widened in horror and Jason got the distinct feeling that it wasn’t him she was scared of. She ran away as fast as she could, deftly skidding through the thick forest brush. Jason however, was not so lucky. 

Another howl sounded from behind him as loud, crashing steps of a beast got closer and closer to him. He set off as fast as he could, not even looking at what was following and just running for his life. It was all for nought as the beast caught up to him quickly, a clawed hand sliced through his leather jacket, body armour and then got caught in his flesh. 

Jason let out a scream of agony as the monster pulled him back using the claws already hooked into his skin. It threw him face first into the dirt with one hand holding him still while the other pushed into the mud beside Jason’s head.

He stayed deadly still, waiting for the perfect moment to grab his gun and shoot the fucker just enough to daze it so he could escape.

The creature leaned down over him, sniffing his hair and along his neck when Jason very suddenly felt something big, long and hard poking against the wounds on his back.  _ Oh God, oh fuck, OH GOD. _ He knew what that was, what the monster wanted to do to him. He was terrified. It wasn’t the right timing but he had to get out  _ now _ so he reached for his handgun and shot blindly behind him. It must have hit the target but it let out a loud, pain-filled roar.

Jason jumped to his feet and began running again, trying desperately to get away from that thing. He could hear it sprinting towards him but he just had to keep running. 

The creature used one of its inhumanly long arms to clothesline Jason. He fell to the ground hard. It loomed over him and now that he could get a good look at it, he realized it was a werewolf. It had a human body with limbs that were too long, the face of a wolf twisted into a gruesome snarl and long, razor-sharp claws coming from each fingertip. 

Now knowing his game, the werewolf ripped apart Jason’s clothing, all of his weapons flying off in different directions. He tried to reach for a knife that was close by but the werewolf grabbed hold of his arm, claws digging painfully hard into his flesh and muscle until it had managed to drag the poor man to a nearby tree away from any weapons. One hand wrapping around his throat while the other pushed Jason’s legs apart.

“No, no, fucking stop,” He wheezed and cried. One of the clawed fingers pushed against Jason’s now visible hole, pushing in and tearing his walls.

He screamed in agony as it kept exploring him, ripping his insides apart. The werewolf, of course, ignored his screams and curses, instead, it suddenly ripped its finger out from Jason and began lapping at the blood with had begun to pool there. 

When it finished it began to line its cock up with Jason’s broken entrance, “Stop!” He screamed but it fell on deaf ears as the werewolf pushed itself deep into him. There was no way to describe the excruciating pain of being speared on a cock that huge with almost no preparation. He tried desperately to kick and punch the werewolf but it seemed to not be able to feel pain, or least was ignoring it in favour of fucking Jason as hard and as fast as it could. 

It’s dead, soulless eyes stared down menacingly at Jason, looking him right in the eyes as it so brutally violated his body for its own pleasure. He couldn’t help but sob as he uselessly tried to beat the creature away.

An unbearably loud roar escaped the werewolf’s throat as it filled Jason with its cum. He let out a sigh of relief as he believed it to all be over until he felt something round and hard seemingly attached to the werewolf’s cock, and the fact that it was still coming. _Oh my God, why is it still coming?_ It was too much cum for his abused body to handle, his stomach inflating with it, giving the impression that he was a few months through pregnancy. He felt like he was going to explode. It was so uncomfortable that he tried to squirm away from it, to pull the knot out from inside of him but it was too big for that. He had to lie there and wait.

After what felt like an eternity the knot finally started to deflate and the werewolf pulled out, skulking off back into the forest. Jason, however, was too wounded and in too much pain to try to even stand up. He shakily brought his hands to his stomach and pushed, letting out as much of the werewolf’s seed as he could without hurting himself too much. Realizing that his phone wasn’t too far out of reach he slowly shuffled over to it, the screen was cracked but it still worked. 

  
  


_ please helpt me it hurtds so bad _

_ Jason, what’s wrong? _

_ bruc e help me hurts _

_ ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED? _

_ wanna go home help m e _

_ JASON PLEASE TALK TO ME _

_ wolf  _

_ so muchn blood  _

_ A WOLF? WHAT WOLF? _

_ JASON PLEASE WHAT HAPPENED? _

_ IM ON MY WAY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED _

_ JASON??????? _

**Author's Note:**

> so....... i may or may not be a furry


End file.
